board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Overrated
Overrated is a word used commonly on Board 8. Zachnorn is known to make rants calling random things overrated, formerly using a certain formula. A newer series of rants, also by Zachnorn, almost abandoned the formula completely, even with the topic title being typed differently for each topic. From March 2008-July 2010, Zachnorn stopped making overrated rants. The final overrated rant before the two year hiatus was "Super Smash Bros. Brawl is overrated," and he resumed with "The Most Overrated Game Ever Contest is overrated." Overrated Rant Formula Seriously. People, of people/person mainly, act like you're ranting about is so great, but it is very overrated. First off, rant Then, rant So now, rant Alright, rant Finally, in bold Therefore, in my opinion, thing>you're ranting about. Discuss. Normally, Zachnorn also fits the word gris somewhere in the rant. If the rant is semi-serious, he does also bold "seriously." Among other things, he blames things on the "evil corporations" and the government, mocks himself, Board 8 Wiki's strictness, political correctness, etc. Criticism Some users have criticized the rants for being too formulaic. Some have also said that they are flooding the board, are generally annoying, not funny, and old. Overrated Rants *spoilers*.com is overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on January 25th, 2008 Seriously. Okay, first of all, I realize it is a hentai site. That said, hentai was the second thing I made an overrated topic about. Why? *Spoilers*.com some some kind of fad on this board at the time. Everyone was talking about it. I was new, and confused. What is this *spoilers*.com that everyone talks about? I figured that it was obviously spoilers.com, and then I got directed to a site for car modding. Surely, Erebuni Corp isn't running a hentai site. I eventually found out what the site was. That said, I don't go there. So here I am, ranting about something I know next to nothing about. Just like the time I was ranting about hentai in general. So, based on what I see, not only does it contain large amounts of overrated material, but it also has problems. It is apparently slow, full of ads, and has bandwidth issues every 17 hours or something. What kind of a site is this Aga guy running here? I don't care what Aga has going on. See, when you run a site, you are supposed to spend thousands on it to make it fast, adless, and without problems, otherwise, you're not a good webmaster. This Aga person doesn't understand this. This logic is flawless, and anyone that disagrees is also flawed. You might be wondering what I have against hentai. For one thing, I don't even know what the English word for that is. All I know about hentai other than that is the fact that it is drawn porn, and apparently ruins the childhood of many people. I'd rather not do that to myself. Also, according to anonymous random people, hentai is nothing but strange fetish things. I've heard of things in hentai, and it makes me want to poke my eyes out with a screwdriver even reading about some of the things that go on in those images. Therefore, that applies to everything. Of course, that is not that much of a point against *spoilers*. It's just another hentai site to me, except run by a Board 8er by the name of Aga. But he apparently sold everyone out. Remember the epitome of human logic that was my point about being a good webmaster? Well, Aga sold his site, apparently. That obviously makes him a sellout, as he should have kept spending his money on it, of course without ads, even though it gets millions of hits. Just like CJayC. If you disagree, then I am smarter than you. I really don't have much more to say. And yes, I am finally getting around to this because of the recent news. So? Perfectly timed rants ftw. Therefore, in my opinion, car spoilers>*spoilers*.com, and Aga=CJayC. Discuss. ---- MerSHINEsess is overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on December 18th, 2007 and another sad kid be talkin' bout "overrated" if I hear another Zach rant I'll wanna be sedated -MerSHINEsess Seriously. How did this even start? I mean, anyone can merge usernames together. What makes the merge of Mershiness, SHINE GET 64, and Sess so special? This is something I will never know. What I do know, however, is that Sess began spamming it everywhere for no reason, Mersh followed, and SHINE...um...did nothing that I saw. Either way, MerSHINEsess overrates themselves. There are many times where I want to rant about something, but with a lack of information about the subject, I cannot make a large rant. This is one of those times. See, MerSHINEsess thinks they are awesome for some reason, because they can combine three names. Their Board 8 Wiki page only states that they are "flat out BALLIN". This is not helpful. While looking further, I found that...there is no other information. By looking into topics, I can see that there is little than someone proclaiming MerSHINEsess as the best thing ever. I don't get it. I could give individual rants about Mersh, SHINE, and Sess. When their names are put together and placed everywhere on the board, I have little to say. For the sole reason that this MerSHINEsess thing is something completely devoid of any point, or humor, much like these overrated rants. Instead, it is spammed everywhere, by them...like my overrated rants. Only MerSHINEsess and their fanboys like MerSHINEsess...like how only me and my fanboys like overrated rants. You know what? That does it. I don't care how complete this rant is anymore. Don't care if it has a point, or any humor. I'm going to post it now! In my opinion, my overrated rants=MerSHINEsess, and Zachnorn/Stifled/GMUN>MerSHINEsess. Discuss. ---- Sex is overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on December 12th, 2007 Seriously. It seems like people keep saying that everyone should have sex, and if you don't, you're a loser. I don't see what the g-r-i-s is with that. You know I ranted about having a girlfriend, and how I actually had one, albeit being online. Well, guess what? We spent 20 CALVIN'S CREEK SIMOLEANS to go into a love bed. So there. My sim is NOT a virgin. So don't call me one. So, what is the big deal sex? To get laid, you need to either find a girlfriend (or boyfriend), act like you love them, and then have sex (unless you believe in doing it after marriage, in which case you also need to marry them). Or, waste your hard-earned money. Either way, it takes effort. All for what? Bragging rights? A limited amount of time having fun? Great. Not worth my time or money. I have better things to do, like buy a $60 game and beat it. What is so bad about not having sex? Who cares if someone is a 40 year old virgin? Is sex really that important, that you need to get laid at some point in your life, just to brag about it? Give me a break. I'm annoyed with people acting like being a virgin=being a loser. It is not. Sex is just too overrated. Video games provide more entertainment, and can be played as much as you want to play them, with no risk of transmitting anything as a result. Sex? Nope. Therefore, in my opinion, games>sex. Discuss. ---- Hating on Twilight Princess is overrated originally posted by o___Okami on December 6th, 2007 When it first came out, everyone was telling me about how much better it was than Okami. I hadn't played TP, but I still defended Okami when someone tried to present an argument on Okami's fallacies. I recently got around to playing Twilight Princess, and I must say it's impressive. I'm not really a fan of the Wiimote's controls, and I can't speak for the GameCube controls because I haven't played them, but I can't see adding better camera control really making it much worst. The Wii controls aren't bad per se, just not my cup of tea. I usually end up just wagging my Wiimote randomly till the enemies are dead, but when I do decide to make wide, arching swings (as if I'm actually swing a sword), it's a bit better. Ofcoarse the Wolf doesn't control as good as Okami's wolf, but Okami concentrated on the Wolf controls, making them feel realistic, fast, and polished, whereas TP had to divide their controls between 2 different beings, essentially. People complain about it being too similar to Ocarina of Time. I could say the same thing about Wind Waker and Majora's Mask, with added gimmicks (good gimmicks, mind you). I mean, Wind Waker really didn't change that much either. Everyone talks about how WW was so different than Ocarina of Time, but aside from it's gimmick (sailing), I can't see it at all. I guess the combat system was a bit more polished, but not by a substantial amount IMO. So would TP have been considered better if it had a more prevalent gimmick? I guess so, but if they had not already planned the gimmick before hand, it'd just feel tacked on. I can't blame them for not adding a gimmick for gimmick's sake. None of the Zelda's have before, why would I want that now? And then there's people complaining about the whole "go to 3 dungeons, get master sword, 8 more dungeons, Ganon" thing, but helloooo~, why did they not complain when Ocarina of Time did that? A Link to the Past did the exact same thing. Don't get me wrong, change to the series is a good thing, but this is coming from the same people who worship and defend OoT like it's god. All I'm saying is Twilight Princess does not deserve all the hate it gets. If you want to hate on a post-OoT game, hate on Minish Cap (Don't hate the Four Swords games, those were awesome). Oh yeah, and Okami > TP for old-times sake. ---- Memes are overrated originally written by Red Shifter at an indeterminate time in early 2007 reposted on November 24th, 2007 Seriously. Some people, mainly this guy named 68.194.187.88, think that memes are the proper word to describe everything, but the truth is that memes are very overrated. First off, what is a meme? "A unit of cultural information, such as a cultural practice or idea, that is transmitted verbally or by repeated action from one mind to another." And what is a fad? "A fashion that is taken up with great enthusiasm for a brief period of time; a craze." Then, something such as ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US cannot be a meme any more than it is a fad, as it is used for a brief period of time and used repeatedly to propagate from one person to another. So now, we have the Internet that has grown beyond dictionary definitions. It is a series of tubes that have redefined the FACE of the world. We have a world where quotations are picked up and dropped just as quickly. So how can one define Zinedine Zidane as a meme, even though his headbutt was only a single moment and will never occur again? Finally, we have a single person who took it upon himself to recategorize fads at complete random and call them "memes", even though Board 8 has never used the term. By his definition, things such as Aeris Dies and Captain Planet are memes, while more permanent fads such as Midgar Zolom and Fresh Prince of Bel-Air are not. One man has no right to make a decision like this. It's so grissing ridiculous for one to even do this. I am not trying to offend 68.194.187.88, nor anyone else who edits wiki pages from behind an IP address. I am also not trying to offend Zachnorn or CATS. Therefore, in my opinion, saying that this category sucks and is now about trains > memes. Discuss. ---- L-Block is overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on November 6th, 2007 Seriously. You know, I should really be doing homework right now, to further my education to get a good-paying job. Or I should get a life. But, I am shoving all of that aside to rant about a "character" that won a contest on a website on the internet. What is this "L-Block"? A Tetris piece. Just another piece that falls down, that you have to organize to get better in a game that most eventually lose. That's it. Four blocks, shaped like an L. Just another in a series of Tetris blocks. The reason I say that is simple. Z and S blocks are annoying. T-Block is useful, and very versatile. I-Block is great. L-Block is none of these things. It's like a normal NPC in an RPG. It's no enemy. It's no friend. It just exists, and nobody cares about it. You know, when I see the L-Block, I just think to myself "oh great, this again, where to put it...?". So you place L-Block somewhere. Your goal is to make it disappear. L-Block's sole purpose in life is to be put next to other blocks in a row, and disappear for points. What a life. It cannot even be social to other blocks, because overcrowding in certain patterns can kill it. This is total nonsense. When I play a game, I demand that the physics be top notch. Even more realistic than real life. L-Block just messes up everything. Like the contest. As if it didn't simply mess up my Tetris games and physics, it also messes up contests. As proved time and time again, Link is the best character ever. Why, with such lines like "Oh boy! I can't wait to bomb some Dodongos!", it is no wonder. And he lost to a block. This is an outrage. Link does what L-Block doesn't, and also does what L-Block does. Cloud too. They deserved to win! L-Block does nothing but fall, and disappear. What the gris? At this point in time, the amount of text I have typed thus far could have been written for some essays or whatever other nonsense my online courses are asking of me at this present time. I still feel that I should be ranting. Continuing on, this contest has lost all credibility. Sorry, but I am stealing that gimmick now. I mean, a block? From Tetris? May I remind you people that Tetris is a Soviet game? Yes, some random person from the communist Soviet Union made it. I cannot spell nor pronounce his name. Regardless, chances are that L-Block is a commie. Chances are, the Soviets wanted to contaminate minds from around the world. It is working by L-Block winning this contest. My logic is flawless and irrefutable. By voting for L-Block, you are supporting communism. So it seems that a communist block has won. Unbelievable. It wouldn't be bad if it was a useful block. But an L? Failure on so many levels. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go cry in a corner because something happened in a contest that I do not approve of. Therefore, in my opinion, capitalism>L-Block. Discuss. ---- The ignore button is overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on October 8th, 2007 In general, I do not use ignore much on things like AIM. I only do it to people who flood me, or attempt to crash me. On message boards, it is easy to ignore someone without an ignore feature, unless they spam a lot of messages or something along those lines. Does anyone really need an ignore button? I've seen people say they are ignoring people because they have annoyed others at one time. Before I continue, I have no problem with ignoring people who might spam the same thing over and over. I would have used such a feature when people have spammed offensive ASCII in every topic. See, an ignore feature is not always a good thing. For example, when DSRage was new, a lot of people found him to be very annoying, and wanted him off the board. I remember that. If an ignore feature existed back then, views of him would not have changed, and you would have missed out in seeing a good user, who is now a lot more popular. Same thing applies to Smurf. Ignoring users can restrict you from seeing a potential good side. Hey, I remember Naye and Outback hating me, and wanting me to get off the board. They then became regulars of Stickam (well, at least when I play games), and I'm pretty sure their opinions have changed. I believe that everyone can change, and that it is best to not judge people solely on the past, which an ignore feature makes it all the easier to do. Do you want to never see if any users could become better and not annoying in your eyes? It could happen. Another thing, Board 8 is a community. Ignoring people can make it less of a community to the ignorer. I've seen people say that they have ignored Vlado, MarioFanatic, and other people (personally, I like/am neutral towards them, but still). These people add something to Board 8. Something to debate about. Controversy. Is it really a good thing to turn your back and pretend that a user does not exist, because they annoyed you at one time? The controversies will still be there. A user will still troll even if they are ignored. They might even go on an alt. Perhaps it is my belief that diversity is a good thing. I am not talking about diversity of levels of race, nationality, culture, etc. (though, I believe that as well). I like a mix of good, and bad. It makes things interesting. Or perhaps it is because it is extremely hard for me to dislike a person. I say dislike, because I take the word "hate" literally. And, come to think of it, I do not hate anyone. Dislike, sure, but not hate. I fully expect someone to not see this due to ignoring me. I expect someone to see another overrated topic by me and say "oh, there's Zachnorn and his annoying topics, might as well ignore him". I also expect someone to ignore me for the fun of it. Then hopefully take me off later. And I am okay with those things happening. It's their right. But, I believe that the whole idea of this is overrated. And that is my opinion. ---- Video Games are overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on July 16th, 2007 Seriously. Everyone here has played video games, as this is a video game message board. But at the same time, they are so very overrated. Let's look at the general idea for a video game. A type of game that is played on a screen, with a controller. Back in the day, people played games using other means. Like going outside. Or playing board games like Monopoly. Or other games. But now, people waste their lives playing video games instead of doing productive things like getting a job. You know, video games are the reason we have an obesity problem in this country. I don't care if I said McDonald's was the sole reason in my previous rant, I'm now saying that it's all because of video games. Because the only exercise you get from video games is from your thumbs. There are no social aspects of video games, unless you waste your life in games like WoW, or other MMOs. At least, that's what the media says, and I'm going to blindly believe it, and that's how I get all of my opinions. Now, if that's true, then video games are very harmful to society. I mean, look at GTA. Little Timmy's learning to shoot hookers, steal cars, and kill people by playing it. Do we really need this kind of thing? I say no! Without games, we would have more productivity. Instead of people trying to kill things in video games, people could be a lot more productive at school or work. Because that's important. But let's look at video games themselves. Video games are a bit...complex. Now, I'm only talking about consoles, here. You need to pick a console. Buy it. But, it's almost completely useless! That's right, you actually buy a $300 brick! Until you waste $50 for a game. Beat it after 20 hours, then get bored and spend another $50 for a new game. Repeat for the next few years, then get a new video game console, and repeat again! Seems like a lot of wasted money. But that's not it. Games are either too easy, or too hard. This limits the fun factor. Games that are too easy would bore you, and games that are too hard would frustrate you. That's not good. That's not very fun. What's the point of it? As I have noticed, games were hard before. Now, they are easy. Oh, and the game content. It's all violence according to Jack Thompson, and Hilary Clinton, and as lawyers and political figures never lie, I believe them. Violence with fancy graphics. Do I really want to play games like that? NO! What's with all the fans? The media says that all gamers are nerds in their mom's basement who have no friends and play games for 17 hours a day, if not more. Or, if they have friends, it's at LAN parties. Where they play...I don't know. WoW? CounterStrike? Other such games. Why would I associate with them? I've heard of video game addicts who play these MMO's. Clearly, all MMO gamers ignore everything, and play with their character all the time. The actions of a minority make me embarrassed to be a gamer, and I must tell a gaming message board about this. You know what? I think I am done here. I have just made a perfectly logical and reasonable argument. So you know what? It's time. I am going to post this on a video game message board. Yes indeed. Therefore, in my opinion, Monopoly>video games. Discuss. ---- Restaurants are overrated originally posted by Zachnorn on July 13th, 2007 Seriously. For centuries, humans have relied on these types of places more than they need to. Why? First, we use supermarkets to buy food. So instead of actually hunting and gathering, we pay a store to pay a supplier to pay people to get your food for you. But at least you cooked it. Then some random person in China decided to make some place called Ma Yu Ching's Bucket Chicken House, according to Wikipedia. The most reliable source on the internet. This Ma Yu Ching is a genius. Since that day in 1153 or whatever, people became lazy. Now, not only did people not find/kill their food, now, they buy it cooked! Or sometimes, they decide that cooking is overrated, thus you get badly cooked food! See, it's just a way for people to be lazy. Now, modern restaurants. It's all the same thing. You talk to someone who is either clueless or acts smart, order your food, eat it, and if you're at a place that doesn't have lots of lard, cardboard, and who knows what in the food (in other words, not fast food), you then have to tip! But more on that later. Let's talk about the food. You know what? Overrated. That describes it. When you get your food, you don't know what's in it. You don't know if it's been cooked properly. Or if the employees wash their hands. I've seen people not wash their hands. I, of course, then tell the manager about this, as I am a germophobe...who eats fast food. Crazy, I know. But still, if you have ever been to Los Angeles County, you would know that we grade places. A-C. Below C, and the place may be shut down by the health department. For good reason! I mean, I once saw someone at McDonald's not wash his hands. I complained about it. A week later, it closed. Okay, that was for renovations, BUT IT STILL CLOSED! Oh, and I once found a piece of metal in a Krispy Kreme doughnut. My mom actually called the health department over this. Krispy Kreme denied that it came from a machine. I would have taken this further, but I was lazy. The place closed, though. Permanently. You know what is really bad about the food? Sometimes, it is undercooked. Then you get outbreaks of food-borne illnesses. And hey, you also get things like fingers in chili. Damn it, I knew that fast food had human flesh in their food! But I remember another experience. An ant. In my food. Walking. All over my food. I, of course, complained. The people there, although in America, didn't speak American. Yet, I finally pointed out the ant, they didn't seem to care, but took the plate away anyway. Then, those jerks had the nerve to ask for a TIP! I, of course, thought the service sucked, and gave no tip. Tipping is completely overrated...IN AMERICA! Because not many other places require tipping. See, when you go to eat out, you're forced to tip. Sometimes by the actual rules of the restaurant. 17% or whatever it is for parties above 8. Even if you're not forced to, you still have the obligation. If you don't, even if the service sucks, then you look like a total jerk who should burn in the pit of Hell for all eternity. Why? Because employers suck. They want to make 9001% profit, so they pay employees almost nothing. Thus, more cost on the consumer. From guilt. European and Australian employers know how to pay people. Hey, if you tip in those places, they know you're American. I'm cheap, I don't want to tip people. Why should I have to? Tipping is totally overrated. Make the employers pay the employees properly, not the customers. Oh, and the service sucks. Once, I was at Denny's. I was basically pointed to where I was supposed to sit. Then I had to grab my own menu. Then I decided what I wanted. No waiter came by. I asked one just walking around. He was rude. Still didn't take my order. I walked out, and complained. Unfortunately, that place is STILL OPEN. argh What's with diners and nicer places? Listen, waiters are nice and everything, but they're for lazy people. We can't even tell the chef about what we want to eat, wait for him to make it, then walk back with our food anymore? We need a middleman? I can't believe this. This is madness. Of course, no matter what, you get germs in your food. Damn people not washing their damn hands, damn it. Finally, we have the excessive use of LARD. Fast food is fattening. In fact, I blame fast food for obesity. I didn't know I would get fad form eating Big Macs for years, there should have been a warning. Oh, and Wendy's. I heard they have a lot of lard there. Yeah, great. You know what? Just cook your own damn food, and be healthy. Seriously. Therefore, in my opinion, the health department>restaurants. Discuss. The Users Are Overrated pikaness is overrated Seriously. To start, pikaness claims that "she" is a "girl" on the Internet. There are no girls on the grissing Internets. That already makes me wonder. pikaness also claims to love to fight. Why is that? According to the most accurate website on the internet (Board 8 Wiki), she likes wrestling. Wrestling is overrated, and I am sure that pikaness will now beat me up while ExTha RKOs me. Next, we have her name. pikaness...yup, sounds like it cames from Pikachu. But yet, she claims that it did not. Ness is from Earthbound, and she says it was not from that either. I have the feeling that she is lying. I don't care about animals called pikas. I don't care about "ness" either, even if Wikipedia says that there is a place in Scotland named Ness. I'll still say that pikaness loves Pikachu and Ness, which is why she has her name. Therefore, in my opinion, Pikachu>pikaness. The Destoyer is overrated Seriously. Who the gis does this guy think he is, dropping Rs? The letter R is a good letter. I like it as it is in my first, middle, last, and username, as well as many of my friend's names, and also in my favorite word, so I refuse to drop it. My favorite word is overrated, which is what I like to call The Destoyer. I'm betting he typoed his own name when making it! That seems to be the main thing I know you for. Unless, destoy means something not relating to dest'r'''oy at all. Oh, and even then, what do you destroy/destoy? Why destroy anything? Oh, and what is destoying? You leave me very confused, so you are overrated. Or, as you might put it, oveated. Therefore, in my opinion, the letter R>The Destoyer X_Dante_X is overrated Seriously. Now, I ranted about him before. Because he always insists that I rant about him, even when I was making a rant with over 9,000 letters in it, he insisted that he get a paragraph. He IMs me once every week saying "RANT NOW" or whatever. Why must he insist so much? Probably because he knows he is overrated. So what has he done? He posted on PotD. Yay. Big deal, I can post on PotD too! But no, he "made things more peaceful" between the boards. Big deal! Before then, nobody knew of him. He was just the generic user with a popular character's name in between two Xes. Where have I seen that before? Not only that, but he disgraces Dante. Yes, he likes Kirby. He told me himself that he likes Kirby in SSBM. Worse, he has a X_Kirby_X alt. Even worse, he said he does not like Dante, nor even Devil May Cry. He likes Nintendo games, and I think Kirby games. WHAT THE GR!S?! ertyu would NOT approve! What other things does he do? He's an admin on the overrated Board 8 Wiki, so he obviously abuses his power, like me and other admins there. But, what else does he do? He used to sing, narrate, and do other stuff on my Stickam. Then he stopped. What the 6r!$? He needs to do that. His voice may be overrated, but when he had his fans, he leaves them hanging. Way to go Dantay. You know, he was once a user who nobody knew about. Now, he is popular and liked. Hey, even when he was not as popular, he got one place higher than me on a user contest. He beat me in Wheel of Fortune and won a speedboat. He even made a Dante>Zachnorn RPG. He keeps doing this like I am his rival. Hah. How overrated he is. Therefore, in my opinion, Zachnorn>Dante. hhswatkins is overrated Seriously. I think I have seen this guy in some of my Stickam feeds. But nowhere else other than that. So what do I have to say? Not too much. I don't know this guy too well, so I will assume that he is a lurker. He needs to be more outgoing. This comes from someone who is shy in real life. So, I don't have much to say. But I will say this. The Holiday Hawk is overrated, because it obviously is a fanboy of political correctness. I shall call it the Christmas Hawk. hhs is obviously a fanboy of this hawk, and will be flaming me soon, I'm sure. What else can I say? Well, he is crying in that post. I guess I could rant about him crying in this topic. But I don't feel like it. Because crying is overrated. Therefore, in my opinion, Stickam>hhswatkins. Dragonair is overrated Seriously. So I entered "Dragonair" into Wikipedia, and I get a page about an airline called Dragonair, which operates out of Asia. Quite obviously, Nintendo ripped off of this airline for the naming of Dragonair. Great. So, based on a episode of Pokemon that I saw, Dratini is legendary. This makes Dragonair and Dragonite even more overrated. Dragonair can apparently fly without wings. Does Nintendo not realize how this is aerodynamically impossible? I'm sure the airline does. So, let's discuss Dragonair, the Pokemon. Aside from a banned episode, I don't think it is in the anime. But according to Wikipedia, it has average stats. Some legend. But I guess it controls weather. That's interesting, I guess. Still overrated. It looks like it is a sea serpent, combined with a rattlesnake tail. So it is a snake. Dragonair is the name of an airline. Therefore, I would think that there would be Dragonairs on a Dragonair plane in the Pokemon world. So what else? Well, I'm obviously not talking about any user. I'm talking about a Pokemon. I felt like screwing around with Dragonair because he has told me to hurry up and rant about him. Now, don't make me rant about the airline! Therefore, in my opinion, Pikachu>Dragonair. Dragonair is overrated (redux) Seriously. Here is a serious rant about him now, since he has bothered me about it for two months (not three, like he claims). Also, he says he was supposed to be done after Vlado, but really, there were about 5 users after Vlado. But because he bothered me about it, here it is. Where should I begin? I guess I should start with the whole Pikachu thing with him. He ate Pikachu898. Or another Pikachu. Or...something. I really don't know, but what I do know is that I saw a big topic about it. What the g*ris Dragonair, some people like Pikachu, and are not happy about some big blue sea serpent thing eating them. Especially not a Board 8er! Seriously, how would he like it if something ate him? ...Well, I know the answer to that. I stumbled upon some logs of a test RPG I did on Board 8. Based on the information in that, he did get eaten, made a big fuss about it, and basically forced me to not let anything serious happen to him (like, you know, death). Interesting that he hates that happening to him, and yet...you know. But I imagine that he is sick of that "zomg he ate pikachu die die die" stuff now, so I'll move on. What else is he known for? Based on his Board 8 Wiki article, he is known for falcon punch (seeing as it is in all caps and bold, I decided to have it in all lowercase and in italics because I'm awesome). I don't know what this is about (I was off Board 8 at the time), other than the overrated Captain Falcon constantly yelling that in some games. Wow, I am so impressed. I don't know what else to rant about now. His new Board 8 Wiki article? Nah, but that picture is overrated. Oh, but I do remember him being oh so offended by me calling wind overrated, one of the reasons why I had those 6rissing disclaimers before. Yeah...I'm out of stuff to say. '''I am trying to offend everyone.' Therefore, in my opinion, Pikachu>Dragonair. SensiShadeSlaye is overrated Seriously. SensiShadewhat? I don't get his username at all, and it confuses me. I don't have the slightest idea as to what the username is about, nor how it came around, nor what it could reference. I really do not get it at all. So I decide to look at the Board 8 Wiki, and after reverting some girsing crap, I go to his page. It says that he is a generic user who does nothing. That's interesting. But yes, I don't think I have seen him do anything. I don't know much about him. He is so overrated, that I am running out of things to say already. So I'll get into him being a Christian. Why is he not a bolded Christian? He was before. Besides, what is the difference between a bolded Christian, and a non-bolded Christian? I don't get it. Therefore, in my opinion, bolded Christians>SensiShadeSlaye. Category:Fads Category:Topic Series